Hail To The Queen
by everybodylikesyouwhenyouredead
Summary: Lexi finally tracks down Dean Winchester, after seven years. After chatting the Winchester up in a bar she finally gets him back to the motel room to exact revenge. The sweet, soft words of Sam Winchester stop her in her path and change her direction completely. But how will the king of hell take it when he hears his queen is gone and running around with the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

I eyed myself appraisingly in the mirror. My usual french braid had been replaced by pokerstraight ginger hair down to my curvy waist. The usual rock band t-shirt replaced by a lose black crop top to show off my hourglass figure covered with a leather jacket. Usual worn faded jeans replaced with low riding black skinny jeans with rips up the legs. Converse replaced with black platform stilettos with a chain as an ankle clasp. I slowly painted on a deep purple lipstick to match the smokey eye that was making my very blue eyes shine. I placed a hand on the curve of my waist and popped a hip while i smirked at myself. I would get you at your weakness Dean Winchester, a hot drunk girl in a bar. Grabbing my car keys from the motel table I made my way to the bar the Winchester would surely make his way to sooner or later.

* * *

I watched from the comfort of my car as Dean got out of his impela shortly followed by a much taller, built man. My eyes knitted together in confusion. I thought Dean was hunting alone? It was only him when he murdered my coven 7 years ago and last time i seen him. I was 16 years old and my mother had finally told me what i was, why i could control all these things. The women in the coven had nurtured and helped me learn to control my powers, taught me spells, introduce me to different demons who would become good friends and assets of mine over the next seven years. Now, at 23 years old I finally tracked him down, made a deal with a few demons, learned a few spells and was very much ready to get my revenge. Dean fucking Winchester. He came in and slaughtered my mother and my coven.. my family. I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath to compose myself. Time to make an entrance.

* * *

I opened up the door to the bar and quickly spotted the gigantor of a companion Dean was keeping with him and near gigantor was Dean chatting up some skanky blond who was far to drunk to function. I slowly walked towards the boys, my hips swaying with every step, heels clicking loudly with each step which got the attention of Dean. His eyes slowly took in my legs, waist and boobs before they rested on my face. I gifted the Winchester with a sweet smile and placed myself between him and the skanky blond. Gently leaning against the bar I positioned myself so Dean could get an eyeful of my ass. I glared at the skanky blond and twitched my nose. I watched as her drunken eyes glazed over and she just turned and walked away, placing herself on a stool far away from me and Dean. I watched with a smirk as I pulled my power back and she looked back at me and Dean with confusion and anger written all over her face.

"What can I get ya' darling?" The bartender asked, disrupting me from my gloating at the skank.

"A beer. Oh, and two shots for me and my friend here." I said and slowly turned to Dean twisting my lips into a little smile and fluttering my eyelashes at him. The bartender huffed and went to get our drinks. Dean eyed me and took a swig out of his bottle before smiling what i assume is his best 'lady killer' smile. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Tony, Tony Stark." I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Did he really just pretend to be iron man?

"Hi Tony, I'm Lexi." I smiled. The bartender placed our shots and my drink down and I quickly took mine to numb the disgust of being so close to this man. Dean downed his and started rambling things that were supposed to impress me and talk me into bed with him. As I ohhh'd and ahhhh'd I eyed up the gigantor. He had longish brown hair that covered his face and deep hazel eyes. I watched as he sipped his bottle of water. Must be the designated driver for the night. He emitted an aura of gentleness and kindness, he was the kind of person I would trust ,were he not hanging around with Iron Man here. As the long, painful night went on I caught him rolling his eyes and Deans attempt to get into my pants. I did feel bad for the gigantor but I had a job to do.

Focusing my attention back to Dean, i didnt even need my powers to get him to come back to my hotel room. I leaned in close to Dean and gently kissed the side of his neck and murmured the name of my motel and the room number and that I'd meet him there. As I turned to leave the bar I found my gaze back on gigantor and was surprised to see him staring at me as I left.

* * *

While I drove back to the motel I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. I knew once I had passed on Deans soul and disposed of his body I would have to lay low. I didnt know what I would do with gigantor, i wont kill him. Wipe his memory maybe... But I would decide that once Dean Winchester was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock knock! Prince charming is here." A very drunk Dean slurred from outside my motel room door. With a quick glance around my room to make sure everything was in place, the candles were lit and there was nothing left there to identify who I was, I opened the door to the drunken Winchester. His short hair was toussled in a way that would make him adorable if he wasnt such a dickhead. His face was flushed from the copious amounts of alcohol he indefinetly consumed, eyes full of lust for the busty red head standing before him.

"Hi there," I leaned against the frame of the doorway, nerves forming a pool in my stomach. I smiled up at him and fluttered my eyelashes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come on in, ive been waiting for you." With a cheeky smile Dean passes me and wobbles to the middle of the room, grunting in approval of the candles. Closing the door I took a deep shakey breath and turned to face the Winchester eyeing my legs with approval.

"Do you know why I asked you here?" I breathed trying to find my voice. I started to slowly making my way towards him, enjoying the sound of my heels clicking lightly on the floor. A smug smile crept up on Deans lips, his eyes opened up wide and and he slowly started tracing the buttons at the top of his shirt, popping one open he growled "You just couldnt get enough of me, could you baby?" He winked and I watched as his hands moved down his sculpted chest to open more buttons.

That was all i needed. The arrogant son of a bitch! As i felt the angrer boil under my skin I flicked my hands upwards. The candles around the room blew out leaving us in darkness until the faint glow of light and heat formed in my hands. I played with the ball of light, tossing it carelessly from one hand to another. My rage only making it burn bigger and brighter. I watched as the drunkeness left Deans eyes, followed by fear and realization on what was about to happen.

"Do you know what its like Dean?" I questioned, taking another step slowly towards him. " To feel your skin burn off the bone.. to feel your blood boil to the point where you would give anything for the sweet relief of death? " I took a shakey breath as the memories flooded back.

_I watched from my hiding place behind the couch as my mother and the others were doused in gasoline and stiffled a scream. My mothers voice repeating itself over and over in my head 'Lexi go! Just go! Your destiny is set, he will come for you when the time is right." i felt hot tears stream down my face as I watched my mother die. The shadows moving towards me, smothering me until darkness took over._

"Look, lady, I dont know what you are or why youre doing this..SAM GET IN HERE! SAM!" Deans companion.. shit! I should have done something about him!

"Dean!" A thundering voice shouted from outide the door. Letting the flames fall from my hands, with a flick of my wrists Dean slammed against the wall with a sickening crunch and fell to the floor. Turning my head to the door it opened to reveal this 'Sam' character.

"DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Sam raised his big, muscular arm and pointed a gun at my head. Pity, I thought, he's really cute. With a lax arm, the gun was tossed to the side. Sam stared at me open mouthed.

"What are you?"

Then, everything went black.


End file.
